diablofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Anu
'''Anu, '''jak głosi legenda, był pierwszą istotą w Stworzeniu. Toczył walkę z Tathametem, Najwyższym Złem, która doprowadziła do śmierci obydwu z nich oraz stworzenia Niebios i Piekieł , aniołów i demonów . Biografia Świt Skatsimski mędrzec, Lam Esen pisał, że na początku dziejów była jedna, wspaniała perła, w której przebywał Anu. Anu był sumą wszystkiego: dobra i zła, światłości i ciemności, cielesności i mistyczności, radości i smutku - wszystko to odbijało się w jego krystalicznej formie. Podczas wiecznego snu wyłonił się Anu, który był bytem uosabiającym wszelkie aspekty. Szukając stanu całkowitej czystości i perfekcji, Anu wymazał z siebie wszelkie zło. Każdy dysonans zanikł... do czasu. Odrzucone przez Anu aspekty zła przybrały formę jaką był Tathamet, pierwsze Najwyższe Zło. Mimo, iż byli osobnymi bytami, nadal byli związani duchową więzią. Zaczęli ze sobą toczyć niekończącą się wojnę światła i ciemności przez niezliczone eony, nie mogąc przechylić szali zwycięstwa na jedną ze stron. W końcu ich moce pozwoliły im na wyprowadzenie ostatecznego ciosu. Energia drzemiąca w obydwu wywołała eksplozję światła i materii tak wielką, że dała początek wszechświatowi.Księga Caina Dziedzictwo Jak podają źródła, Anu przeniósł się do wymiaru poza wszechświatem, do raju, gdzie nic nie było pewne. Mimo tego, jak wiadomo, zostawił we wszechświecie swoje dziedzictwo. Oko Anu, znane później jako Kamień Świata, pozostało w centrum Stworzenia jako fundament wszelkich miejsc, czasu i możliwości. Kręgosłup Anu wystrzelił w głąb pierwotnych ciemności gdzie stopniowo spowolnił i ostygł. Po wielu latach przekształcił się w Kryształowy Łuk, wokół którego Wysokie Niebiosa zyskały swój kształt i formę. To właśnie z tego Łuku narodziły się anioły. Fakt istnienia Anu jest znany niektórym ludziom, lecz ich interpretacje legendy o początku wszechświata różnią się - niektóre, zwłaszcza w prymitywniejszych kulturach, postrzegają legendę o Anu jako absolutnie prawdziwą. Inni uczeni i mistycy traktują opowieść jako skomplikowaną metaforę dobra i zła i ciągłą, niekończącą się walkę napędzaną siłami natury. Warto zauważyć, że dla wielu uczonych archaniołowie Rady Angiris są żywymi uosobieniami cnót Anu. Choć wiele z tych aspektów zostało zmienionych przez anioły, Imperius , Tyrael , Auriel , Iterael i Maltael reprezentują (bądź reprezentowali) cnoty Anu takie jak odwaga, sprawiedliwość, nadzieja, los i mądrość. Niektórzy wierzą że Ogromny Kamień Rogara został stworzony ze skrystalizowanej krwi Anu.Diablo III, Ogromny Kamień Rogara Zoltun Kull twierdził, że to ludzie, a nie anioły, byli prawdziwymi potomkami Anu, ponieważ gdy Anu odrzucił swoją mroczniejszą część od siebie, narodziło się prawdziwe zło i cierpienie. W jego myśleniu, przeciwnemu drodze Anu, ludzkość musiała okiełznać swoje wewnętrzne demony, by stać się kimś znacznie silniejszym.Diablo III, Maska Śmierci thumb|Artwork Anu W grze Pierścień Okulusa nawiązuje do "jednego boga" w Diablo III. Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do '''Anu.' Nawiązanie do Anu występuje także w opisie Ogromnego Kamienia Rogara Ciekawostki *Anu to bóstwo i władca niebios w sumeryjskiej i babilońskiej mitologii. Jest także jednym z najstarszych nazwanych bóstw w dziejach ludzkich. *W języku staro-nordyjskim słowo "Anu" oznacza "przodka" bądź "praojca". *W mitologii celtyckiej, Anu to bogini matka uosabiająca płodność. *Legenda o Anu i Smoku ma także podobieństwo w micie o Ormuździe, Ojcu Niebo w zaratusztrianizmie, gdzie jego odwiecznym wrogiem był Aryman, który powstał po tym, jak Ormuzd oczyścił się z wszelkiego zła. Dodatkowo dzieci Ormuzda reprezentowały jego cnoty, tak jak archaniołowie uosabiali różne aspekty Anu. Występowanie *Diablo III (wspomniany) *Księga Caina *The Art of Diablo III *Księga Lam Esena Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bóstwa